


Slip of the Thumb

by AmbrosiaRho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mistakes, Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaRho/pseuds/AmbrosiaRho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sexts Hannibal...by accident. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will took a deep breath as he quickly typed the words he wanted to express into his phone. He wasn't sure what had come over him, why he felt the need to say these things, but he couldn't help himself. It was like his fingers were moving of their own accord. After he was done he looked over the message, and proceeded to look over it again. This was his first time sending a text of this nature and he was rather nervous about it. Finally deciding what he had was good enough; he hit send. It wasn't until after the message had already sent that he realized his horrible mistake. The message hadn't been sent to who he wanted to send it to. No. It had been sent to Hannibal.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal was sitting in his office when he heard the familiar sound of his phone vibrating on his desk. He glanced over to see that it was a message from Will. Curious he picked up his phone and opened the text. He was surprised at the words laid out before him. And dare he say it he was mildly aroused. Pushing his feelings aside he sent a quick text back, confirming that the message was really meant for him. His heart skipped a beat as his phone vibrated again. When he picked up his phone though his heart dropped to his stomach.

_No._

Was the simple message that stared at him. He closed his eyes for a moment as the wave of disappointed flashed by. When he opened his eyes again he brushed his feeling aside as he sent a text back.

_I see. Well, no need to fret Will, it was all a simple misunderstanding. Perhaps being a little more careful next time would be to your benefit though._

He quietly plotted vengeance using this text as manipulation for a later date as he then set his phone aside and continued to finish his sketch. But he found he couldn't keep his eyes away from his phone. He briefly played out in his mind what might have taken place had the text been for him. But then he shut that down. Why bother going down that road when it was clear it was only one way? He was tired of getting his hopes up every time Will looked at him, or they laughed together, but for every time he told himself he would stop, he found himself back where he had been. Hoping that Will's looks meant something more than what they were. Or that when Will laughed at something he said it was true laugh, and not an awkward laugh that he knew it to be.

Finally giving up, Hannibal went about putting everything away where it belong before grabbing his phone and jacket, and heading out the door.

**The End.**


End file.
